Attracted to you
by Meylhana
Summary: Peter et Caspian se disputent pour savoir lequel des deux est attiré par l'autre. Chacun nie. Slash PeterXCaspian. TRADUCTION.


**Titre :** Attracted to you

**Auteur : **Kekeko

**Traductrice : **Meylhana

**Genre : **Romance et humour

**Pairing : **Caspian/Peter (the best, quoi!)

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'histoire originale sont à C.S. Lewis. La fic originale est à Kekeko et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec.

**Attention : **Le texte qui va suivre est un slash, soit une histoire amoureuse (voire plus;) ) entre deux êtres de sexe masculin; donc, homophobes, merci de cliquer sur le bouton "Précédent" en haut à gauche de votre écran...

**Note de la traductrice : **Me voilà avec une traduction d'une fic de Kekeko. Je précise tout d'abord que je n'ai **pas** reçu l'autorisation de publier cette traduction, mes demandes restant sans réponses. Si jamais je reçois un message négatif de l'auteur, je **supprimerai** cette trad. Sinon, je vous conseille comme toujours d'aller la lire en anglais et je vous informe aussi que ce n'est pas la langue maternelle de l'auteur. J'ai quelque peu modifié l'agencement du texte car on s'y perdait légèrement.

Je m'excuse pour toute faute d'orthographe, de grammaire, de conjugaison ou de syntaxe s'il y en a. J'espère que la fic vous plaira et espère de tout cœur avoir réussi la traduire correctement. Je suis ouverte à toute suggestion à ce propos. :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Attracted to you**

"C'était sa putain de faute, merde !

- Peter, surveille ton langage. Lucy est là, déballa rapidement Susan tout en essayant d'empêcher Peter de sauter sur Caspian.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça arrive ? paniquait Edmund alors qu'il faisait la même chose à Caspian.

- C'est tellement gay [1], déclara Lucy."

Les quatre autres personnes furent profondément choquées, figées comme des statues, surprises par ce qui venait de sortir de sa bouche.

"Oui, vous m'avez bien entendu, c'est TELLEMENT gay. Pourquoi, vous deux, ne pouvez-vous juste pas admettre que vous êtes attirés l'un par l'autre, au lieu de constamment vous disputer ?" continua Lucy.

Peter et Caspian se foudroyèrent mutuellement du regard, et Edmund et Susan les relâchèrent.

"C'est ridicule," annonça Caspian d'un ton furieux.

Susan sourit et dit :

"Tu sais, cela paraît réellement sensé avec toute la- [2]

- Tais-toi, Susan," la coupa Peter.

Il s'avança vers Caspian puis se tourna pour regarder Lucy.

"Tu penses que je suis attiré par lui ? Sérieusement, cet égoïste et ignorant rat-

- Bordel ! Espèce de con, oui je pense que tu es attiré par moi, tu continues à rechercher mon attention, se défendit finalement Caspian.

- Moi ? Tu es le seul qui me veux, non ? Conservant toujours nos disputes à un certain niveau pour que je cherche à me venger. Tu veux juste mon attention.

- Ton attention ? Je t'en prie, Peter, même si je voulais attirer l'attention, particulièrement des hommes, j'ai mes critères. Mieux que toi."

Comme la conversation commençait à devenir bizarre, Susan, Edmund et Lucy s'échappèrent loin de ces deux garçons.

"Ah, et tu penses faire partie de mes critères ? Pardonne-moi de rechercher un beau mec ! cria Peter.

- Je suis un beau mec, tu ne veux simplement pas l'admettre.

- Tu es ridicule, Caspian, pourquoi devrais-je te considérer comme beau, espèce de poisson pourri ? [3] Tu te dis juste ça car tu es jaloux de moi.

- Oh, je suis jaloux de toi ? Jaloux de toi ? C'est très drôle. Je te hais.

- C'est parce que tu veux secrètement coucher avec moi.

- Tu es un trou du cul [4], Peter. Je préférerais me le faire moi-même plutôt qu'avec toi.

- Tu es seulement dans le déni.

- Non, Peter, _tu es_ dans le déni. Tu continues avec cette conversation perverse car tu veux me pousser à le faire avec toi.

- Est-ce que ça marche ?

- Absolument… attends, quoi ?"

Peter sauta alors sur Caspian et l'embrassa passionnément.

"Couchons ensemble. [5]

-Volontiers."

* * *

[1] : Toutes mes excuses si cette phrase est légèrement bizarre, mais avec « this is so gay », je ne pouvais pas faire autrement...

[2] : J'ai pris la liberté de mettre « toute » au lieu de « tout » car, la phrase étant coupée, je ne sais pas ce que l'auteur avait en tête. Du coup, je me suis dis : pourquoi pas quelque chose comme « tension sexuelle » ou autre... XD

[3] : Alors, l'insulte à la base est « Ugly fish ». Sachant que l'équivalent en français est horriblement moche, j'ai opté pour « poisson pourri » qui sonnait beaucoup mieux. Si quelqu'un a quelque chose de plus proche, qu'il parle ou se taise à jamais... Désolé, j'écris que de la merde aujourd'hui...

[4] : Admirez l'allusion... Ok, je sors... x) En fait, j'ai failli mettre « idiot » puis je me suis dit que l'occasion était trop belle... XD

[5] : Petite précision : la phrase originale est « Let's hook up ». Ce qui peut signifier « sortir ensemble » ou « avoir des relations sexuelles ». Je suis malheureusement (heureusement ?) passée du côté obscur de la force... d'où mon choix...

* * *

_Alors ?_

_Je vous rappelle que pour toute remarque, suggestion, demande en mariage et autre, le bouton review est à votre disposition. =D_

___Sinon, comme d'habitude, pour les reviews anonymes, je réponds sur mon profil ;)_

___Merci d'avoir lu._

___Meylhana._


End file.
